Darkness Within (Jak X OC)
by skywing8
Summary: Jak and Zoe had been friends for years, both orphans growing up in sandover village. But when the group travels to Haven city, the two are captured and separated by the Krimzon Guard; both becoming the main test subjects of the dark warrior project. Jak struggles to keep his sanity: and Zoe struggles to keep her darkness in check. But is it worth it?
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Jak! You're such a slow poke!" A young girl who looked about 10 exclaimed, running down the beach. Her long Auburn hair trailed behind her She turned to see the boy she called out to not far behind, stopping in front of her. The silent boy looked at her , smiled back, her green eyes lighting up. She offered her hand, He taking it and I begun walking down the beach. They enjoyed each other's company. Sure, he didn't talk, but that's what she liked about him. Everyone else talked my ear off (especially daxter) but with Jak... She could actually think. It was nice. She felt a tug on her hand, and she turned to see that Jak stopped.

"What's up?" She asked, he pointing to the seagulls gathered on the beach. She smirked, knowing exactly what he was getting at. She let go of his hand, the both of them sprinting to them and causing them to scatter. They did that for about 20 minutes, just chasing the birds around. Then the two collapsed onto the sand, looking at the water.

"Hey, Jak? I know you don't talk much, but... Will you promise me something?"

She looked at him, he looking back quizzacly.

"Promise me we'll be together forever. I don't have a family, or anyone to talk to besides you."

He nodded, taking her hand again. She didn't know it at the time, but that promise would be broken many times.

(7 years later)

My eyes shot open, the bright lights shining above me. That's right. I was in the Baron's prison, being experimented on. The door to my "cell" opened, revealing the Baron himself, and trailing behind him was none other than my main torture, Erol.

"Well, she's awake. Finally." Erol said, striding up to the table I was chained to. His beady eyes looked me over, mostly at my chest area. I wasn't exactly covered up, I wearing a bandeau and capris. I wanted to smack him, but I couldn't for obvious reasons.

"Erol." The Baron warned, he looking back at him.

"Yes?"

"Start the procedure again. This time at 80 percent."

"But- that'll.."

"Do it!" He ordered, Erol then hit a few buttons on a keypad, causing the machine above me to whir and spin. Then came the pain. Purple electricity struck my entire body; causing me to yell out. It felt like hours, but the machine finally turned off.

"Sir..." Erol said, showing the Baron something. His eyes lit up.

"It looks like you aren't a total waste of time. One more treatment should do it. I'll be back later tonight. Finish her."

"Yes Baron Praxis." He said as the Baron left. I knew what was coming. As soon as his boss left, Erol would be all over me. And I mean that in the dirtiest, worst way possible. I couldn't do anything about it. But now, after concentrating and storing all the dark Eco inside, I could finally escape.

"Well my little dark vixen. Looks like I have some time to kill. Mind helping me?" He asked, getting close to me. I growled, clenching my fists. His cold fingers touched my chin, and roughly grabbed it.

"Erol, sir!" A new voice said behind us. A Krimzon Guard was at the cell door.

"What is it?!"

"The... Other experiment is awake."

"Fine! I'll be back." Erol told me, leaving me with the guard.

"Alright." The guard sighed. I growled, feeling electricity run through my body. It wasn't painful, more like a warm feeling spreading everywhere. I clenched my fists, and closed my eyes.

"What in the name of mar are you doing?" The guard asked. I opened my eyes to see a flash of purple light illuminate the room and my shackles broken. I jumped down to see the guard look at me in shock. I slowly walked to him, and grabbed him by his armor. I somehow lifted him and took the security pass he held. The door opened and two more guards walked in, drawing their guns.

"Drop him!" They ordered, I looked over and threw him into one of them, causing both to topple. The other one then opened fire, the bullets missing me. Except for one that caught my shoulder, and I didn't really feel it. I was only pissed off even more. I continued to walk to him, and swung my foot so it collided with his armored chest. The impact was so great that he fell off the side of the platform. Knowing that more guards were on their way, I took no time to run up to the door, and used the guard's pass to open the door and into the hallway. I heard more footsteps to the left of me, I obviously sprinting off to the right. I vaulted up to the nearby air vent, climbing through it and eventually kicking the vent cover that led outside. Once I landed on the concrete, I realized that I was very exhausted. It was like all the strength left me, and my left arm felt like it was on fire. I pushed through the pain, however, determined to find Jak. I wandered the streets of this strange place, lost and confused. My legs eventually gave out; I falling and scrapping my knees. A shadow loomed over me, and I thought it was a Krimzon Guard. But I looked up to see a man with tattoos on his face, and red dreadlocks.

"H-help." I pleaded before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes shot open, I laying down. At first I thought I was still in the prison, but then I realized what I was on. It wasn't the cold, metal table I was used to. I was actually on a bed.

"So this is the mysterious girl that Torn brought in." A blond girl said, walking in. I sat up quickly, ready to fight.

"Easy there. No threat here. I promise." She said, holding up her hands. I relaxed only a small bit.

"Who the hell are you? And where am I?!" I demanded.

"I'm Tess. And you're in Haven City." She answered.

"Looks like our guest finally decided to wake up." A rough male voice Spoke, the owner of said voice pushed open the curtain separating this small section from the other parts of this large room. I got a good look at him, he being the same man I collapsed in front of. He walked beside where I sat, I eyeing him warily. He noticed this, but didn't say anything. I then jumped off the bed, losing my balance for a second. The man instinctively grabbed me, preventing me from falling.

"Careful! You just woke up from getting shot." He snapped.

"I'm fine." I snapped in return, not to happy about being touched. He let go, still looking at me.

"Would you stop gawking?" I asked.

"Right. Tess. You got any old clothes she can have? I can't have my new recruit running around in rags."

"Wait, recruit? I never-"

"Look, sweetheart-"

"Zoe." I interrupted.

"Zoe. It's obvious that the Baron is after you. I'm not gonna ask why, but it's apparent you want revenge, Right?"

"Yeah."

"Then the best way to do that is to join the underground resistance."

"Fine. I'll join. But on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Erol is mine."

"Fair enough." He shrugged. And with that, I officially became an underground fighter.

{Roughly a month later}

I hoped off the zoomer I had parked in front of the underground hideout, shouldering the backpack full of goodies. I walked into the hideout, where Torn was waiting.

"Here's the package you wanted." I said, throwing it on the table.

"Did Vin give you trouble?"

"Besides the fact that he tried to shoot me? Nope. Lucky for me he's a bad shot." I smirked.

"We got new recruits, Zoe." He said.

"Really? Where are they?"

"Well, destroying an Ammo dump in the fortress."

"Still giving out crappy missions, eh?" I joked, he just looking at me.

"No fun, huh?" I sighed, opening the curtain to the sleeping quarters, and letting it fall back in place. It was crazy how I went from being a simple girl from the forest to fighting against corrupt government. I stared at my arms, faint black intricate lines running up them. It must've had to do with the dark Eco inside of me. I knew that Jak was taken to a prison, maybe the same one I was. But after a month of searching, I came up with nothing. It bothered me. My best friend, locked away. Probably expermented on as well. Torn was... Nice enough to let me explore on my own, do my own digging to free Jak, but it was taking too long. And as much as I wanted to storm up to that palace and knock out every guard, and kill the Baron, it would've been suicide. So I had to wait.

"The demolition duo has returned! One Barbequed ammo dump, served up hot!" A familiar voice Spoke, I curious as to who it was.

"We saw something odd while torching that ammo. The Baron's guards were giving barrels filled with Eco to a group of metal heads." That was a voice I haven't heard before. My curiosity got the best of me, so I swung the curtain open to see Daxter on the table, next too...

"Jak?!" I asked. All three of them turned to me.

"Zoe?" Daxter asked but I ignored him, running to Jak and hugging him. He stifined, and I broke away from him.

"W-what are you doing here? I searched for you, damnit."

"Dax broke me out." He said. I looked over at the ottsel, who nodded.

"Daxter. Broke you out." I repeated, Jak nodding.

"Look, as touching as this whole "reunion" is, that sounds strange. The Shadow will be very interested to hear that."

"You know, so far your gigs have been easier than stealing grass from a sleeping Yacow." Daxter said, Jak shaking his head. Torn only laughed.

"You and the rodent want to start proving yourselves, eh? One of our... "Suppliers" needs his payment delivered. A bag of Eco ore. Take the zoomer parked out back and drive it to the hip hog heaven saloon in South town. Ask for Krew. He'll be there And don't let the Baron's patrols stop you. By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. Here's wired into the city and meet know what the Baron is up to." Torn said.

"You can count on us." Daxter said.

"Are you still here?" Torn asked, Daxter hoping on Jak's shoulder and both walking back onto the streets.

"That's not Jak."

"What do you mean?" Torn asked.

"Well, I know Jak. And... He's not the same."

"This war will change people. You gotta keep that in mind if you want to survive, Zoe." Torn said, I sighing before running after Jak.


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped off the zoomer just as jak left the saloon, looking disgruntled. The complete opposite of the way he used to be. Had two years the baron's prison really effected him that much?

"Jak!" I yelled to get his attention. He stopped.

"What, Zoe? I got stuff to do."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I haven't seen you in two years? No, 'I missed you' or 'where have you been?' Not even a 'are you okay?'!"

"Zoe.."

"And don't 'Zoe' me! What happened to you? You used to be sweet, caring, and now you ddecide to give me the cold shoulder. Really?"

"Look. I don't know where I am, all I want is to make baron praxis pay for what he did to me."

"Trust me, I get it. But don't shut me out. Please." I grab onto his sleeve, and he doesn't stop me. He sighed, then looked into my eyes.

"Alright. I gotta go do something for krew. Do you mind getting info from him?"

"It'll be my pleasure. But you owe me."

"Right." he nodded before jumping on a zoomer and taking off. I spun around, walking into the hip hog heaven saloon and sitting on a bar stool, remembering the first time I ever stepped into this place.

 _-Three months ago-_

 _I shouldered the bag of high quality Eco ore, avoiding the krimzon guard just barely. I stepped inside the saloon, it smelling like Samos' hut after Dax shot stink bombs at keira and I. I was immediately greeted by a tan man dressed in all metal armor. He was at least two feet taller than me._

 _"What's a pipsqueak like you doing here? Get moving."_

 _"Uh, first off, it's Zoe. Not pipsqueak. Second, I have something your boss wants, so if you don't want to piss him and the underground off, I'd suggest you move outta my way, chrome head." I growled._

 _"Why you-"_

 _"Sig! Don't intimidate our... Guest." A new voice said from behind him. He moved aside, revealing who I assumed was Krew. I didn't even want to comprehend what was in front of me. So I focused on his face, trying to ignore everything else about him. Especially the smell. Now I knew where the stench came from, though._

 _"You must be krew." I said._

 _"Indeed, miss-"_

 _"Zoe. Just Zoe."_

 _"Zoe. Mmnn what a wonderful name."_

 _I wanted to kick this guy in the gut, but I was afraid my foot would get stuck._

 _"Thanks... Well I wanted to deliver your ore for ya. Torn sends his regards." I said, walking to the bar and set the bag on it. Sig and krew walked(well Sig did, krew just floated) over to it. Krew nodded at Sig, which then looked in the bag_

 _"Its all there, krew."_

 _"Good, good. Now, Miss Zoe would probably want her payment, yes?"_

 _"I told you-"_

 _"Hmm. Sig?" He looked over at him. He then walked to the back for a few minutes only to come out with a holster holding what looked like a gun._

 _"This little baby may look non threatening, but trust me, it packs a punch." Krew said as Sig reluctantly handed it over. I took it, attaching it to my belt. I pulled it out, looking at it. It was smaller than what the guard used, but if worse comes to worse It could save my life. I also wouldn't have to use... That other side._

 _"And some ammo for you." Sig gave me a pouch that I also put on my belt._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Now, Zoe. I know you may be working for torn, but you might not get fancy toys and money, right?"_

 _"Why would I want money? And the underground has serious fire power. The reason I joined them was to kick the baron's ass."_

 _"So revenge is what drives you, eh?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"But you'd get there faster and a lot more information with me. And also, find out who else is trapped in that prison of his."_

 _I immediately froze. Was he-_

 _"What? Who are you talking about?"_

 _"Well I wouldn't tell an outsider a word."_

 _Is this guy for real? Dangling important information in front of my face only to jerk it away? Keep your cool Zoe. Don't do anything stupid._

 _"So that how this is played, huh?" I sighed, grabbing the bottom of his chair and yanking him down with one swoop. I then pulled out my gun and pointed it at his face._

 _"How about you tell me who's in that prison or I'll blow your face off!" I growled. Where this anger and strength came from escaped me, it was like a switch had been flipped. Krew was actually sweating._

 _"L-let me go. Sig!"_

 _Sig was just watching intently. It was like he'd never seen someone so bold do this his boss. He tried to pull away, but I had a good grip._

 _"Tell me!" I yelled, taking the safety off the gun._

 _"Fine! Its a kid! Blond, spiked hair! Now let me go!" He cried. I was right. Jak... was alive. I put the safety back on and holstered the gun. I let him go, he flying out of reach. The anger and strength dissipated._

 _"You threatened me and declined my offer. That was stupid of you!" He yelled._

 _"Well I don't work with quivering sacks of grossness and stench!" I growled. I could swear Sig was fighting a laugh._

 _"You made yourself an enemy!"_

 _"I think I'll be fine." I said, walking out and into the street. I jumped on my zoomer, taking off. I decided to take a back way, only to save me time and avoid high traffic areas. But, that was stupid as I heard a whoosh and then an explosion behind me. Then there was another one, this time my zoomer exploding. Causing me to fly off and land in a pile if crates. The few pedestrians around screamed and ran off, leaving me in that alleyway alone. I opened my eyes to see three men dressed in red. Krimzon guard... I tried standing, but my legs were covered in debris._

 _"Wanted criminal! Do not move or we will shoot!" The one in the middle said, his uniform better than the others. Must be higher rank. The one on his left held what seemed to be a rocket launcher. He must've been the one to shoot me._

 _"You really want to do that?" I growled, the anger coming back. How dare they attack me?_

 _"The info was correct, unit 7. She was leaving sector 9." One said in his earpiece._

 _"What should we do? Kill her, or turn her in to the baron?" the other asked the commander._

 _"Well the man named krew paid us to kill her..." The one on the right said._

 _That set me off. That coward! Couldn't kill me himself. The rage built up and I blacked out. All I could hear was screams and begging for lives. My eyes shot open to see just blood everywhere. But not on me, Just my hands though._

 _"You made a mess." A voice said. I looked up to see Sig._

 _"I-It wasn't... They were going to kill me! I... I couldn't control it!"_

 _"Calm down, Zoe." He said walking to me. I could hear sirens approaching and my hands clenched. I was a monster._

 _"I...I-"_

 _"C'mon. Let's clean you up." He pulled me up, holding my arm and dragging me through the city to the saloon. But before we arrived we stopped at a different building. It seemed like a gun range. He sat me at a table, pulling out a rag._

 _"Why are you helping me? You saw what I did!"_

 _"Because the girl I saw st the saloon wasn't the girl I saw rip apart those guards."_

 _"Uh, yes it is. Look what he did! Look at my arms! I'm messed up inside! Dark Eco runs in my veins!"_

 _"Zoe, listen to me. That's someone else." He said firmly. Like he believed it. I just met this man and Now he was so caught up in my problems that he acted like he was a friend._

 _"Someone else... Not. Me." I softly repeated, looking at my now clean hands. But they weren't clean, were they? I had a feeling that shit was only going to get worse. Sig placed a badge on the table beside me._

 _"Security pass. You can go into any part of the city you want."_

 _"Where did you-"_

 _"I don't think you want me to answer that, do ya pipsqueak?"_

 _"No." I said, looking at him,"And don't call me that."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Well look what the metal head dragged in." Spat Krew, flying above me.

"Hello Krew. Still floating out of reach, huh? Still afraid I'll paint the walls with you?" I questioned. He glared.

"That is if you can reach me." He growled.

"You forget I have a gun, don't need to reach you." I said. His eyes widened and then quickly left the room. I chuckled. After the incident with the guards, Sig gave krew one of the helmets of the guards I killed and that must've been enough to spook him. There haven't been any more hits on me since. That's when I told torn I had to go to the fortress to find Jak. It was a fruitless effort, though. Since I had no way of getting in or out without getting caught again. And something tells me that they wouldn't be so keen on keeping me alive. So I was doing jobs for the resistance to weaken the baron's operations. Praying that jak would be okay. I didn't know what went on in there, but I hoped it was better than my experience. But something happened to him to cause him to change so drastically that he wasa different person. Not to mention he talks now. My thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open. I spun to see smiling Sig and a emotionless jak.

"Zoe! Glad you can join us!" Sig exclaimed, walking to me and patting me on the shoulder hard enough to cause Me to fall.

"Hey Sig. How was the hunt?" I asked, getting up and dusting off my clothes.

"Great! Skinned five of those suckers. Had Mr. Moody and the rat to look after me, so that was a plus."

"Hey!" Jak exclaimed. I looked over at him, and his eyes met mine. Daxter noticed the tension so he pinched jak to get rid of it.

"Dax." Jak jumped. I laughed. He playfully glared at me.

"Jak." Krew said, appearing out of nowhere and totally avoiding Me. I sighed, walking out of the bar. The streets were quiet, something that was rare, but appreciated. I thought I was alone, but soon Sig joined Me.

"What's on your mind?"

"Sig, you really want to know?"

"Sure."

"Remember that boy I told you about?"

"Yeah. The one you grew up with?"

"That's the one. He's in there."

"Jak? But he's-"

"Nowhere close to the boy I described. But its true. Jak changed, and I'm scared that what we had is gone."

"You have every right to be afraid, Zoe. But I shouldn't be the one to talk to."

"Who is?"

"Jak." He said, going back inside. I sighed just as jak walked out into the street.

"Krew wants me to clear the sewers of the sentry guns."

"Sounds fun." I said.

"Uh, I might need someone to watch my back. Know any gun wielding girls with mad marksmanship skills?" He asked.

"I know one." A smile played on my lips, "but she doesn't work for krew."

"Well... What if krew didn't know." he shrugged. I gave him a look.

"Give me a cut of the pay and I'll keep my mouth shut." I said.

"Deal." He said, getting on a nearby zoomer. I sat behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist, remembering the first time we'd ever gotten on a zoomer. I missed it. I missed Jak. I wished we were back in the village and were kids again. I also wished that I could tell him how I felt... But that... Was never going to happen.

 _ **(3rd person POV)**_

 _A young version of Samos and Got both stood in Samos' hut, looking over at two children playing nearby._

 _"You sure this is wise?" Samos asked, now paying attention to the new dark Eco sage._

 _"Yes. Maia and I decided that this was the best option for her. After her mother passed..." He looked down, saddened by the loss of his beloved. Samos patted his arm._

 _"Does She know anything about the Eco already running through her veins?"_

 _"No." Gol sighed, now focusing on the little girl sitting beside the mute boy. She was talking his ear off, and he'd only nod and listen._

 _"Gol. You understand my worry, I can't be taking care of three 10 year olds."_

 _"Samos, please. We both know Dark Eco changes people. I can already feel it. And I don't want to hurt her."_

 _"Fine. But If she shows any sign that she's a threat to anyone, I'm separating her."_

 _"Just.. Promise me you'll protect her."_

 _"I promise, Gol."_

 _"This may be the last time you'll see me like this."_

 _"Don't talk nonsense. I've met someone who can control it. Two actually. But I digress. You take care, Gol."_

 _"You as well." Gol nodded, leaving the hut. He passed by the children, the girl looking up at him._

 _That... Was the last time Zoe ever saw her father like that._

(Zoe's POV)

My eyes slid open, the familiar dark room lighter than usual. Tess must've finally got some new lightbulbs. I slid out of bed, quickly putting on my shoes (I slept in my clothes, too tired to change). I pushed aside the curtain separating the sleeping quarters from the main area, only to be met with torn talking to Ashlein.

I only met Ashlein once, and it was not on the best terms. Long story short I pissed off a bunch of krimzon guards which resulted in her joining the right after I knocked out about five or six. Not aware of who I was, she proceeded to attack. But we were evenly matched, managing to wear each other out. Then I told her who I was and who sent me, and she backed off.

"-and now he has more guards huddled around this area."

I cleared my throat to announce my presence, Both looking up at me.

"Zoe. Glad you're up. I need you to make a delivery to the bazaar. Orders from the shadow." Torn spoke. I walked to the table, standing across from him. Ashlein stood beside torn, being awfully close to him. I raised a brow, but kept my mouth shut. Didn't want to start a fight and embarrass her by kicking her ass.

"I'm guessing whoever this " package" is for is important? " I asked.

"Yeah. So don't screw it up. Let me go grab it." He said, disappearing into another area of the hideout. The minute he was gone I faced Ashlein.

"You may have everybody else here fooled but I've haven't forgotten who you really are, Praxis. Even though you're all "buddy buddy" with Torn doesn't hide all the terrible shit you've done." I growled. She only looked at me.

"Am I worse than you, though? I saw what happened to those guards. All the blood. And how your claws ripped through their bodies like paper. "

"Don't turn this around on me!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the table. I was surprised that it didn't break judging how hard I hit it. My arms began to glow a faint purple, the anger

threatening to take over. Ashlein noticed this and placed her hand over her gun.

"Zoe." Tord's voice rang out, and it was like the anger dissipated. I looked up, his hand on my arm. He was close. Like super close. How did I not see him? I guess the anger blocks out everything. His blue eyes met my green ones, and then I backed away like I was shocked. He then placed a small package on the table, I grabbing it.

"Take it to a tent in the backstreets of the market. Its not hard to miss."

"Got it." I said, placing it in my small satchel. I then immediately turned away and walked outside, trying to calm myself.

"You're okay." I repeated aloud, unclenching my fists. I exhaled before hopping into a zoomer, wondering who the shadow was, and why this small package was important.

I guess I was about to find out.

 _ **\- (A/N): I really like Ashlein, really. I kinda needed a rival for Zoe. Also, thanks for all the feedback! It really motivates me to write more. (This fanfic was dead before I saw all the reviews). I'm hoping to continue this up until Combat racing, maybe? Defently writing a sequel. Let me know! And again, thanks!**_


End file.
